Love is well love
by crazynut12
Summary: Jade's sister Kelly came home from Flordia when their mom wanted her again. She's getting through high school and on the way Beck Oliver falls in love . Relationships: Belly,Kobbie, Kosh, Jash,Jandre,Candre, Cobbie, Bori, Tobbie, Tandre, Tandre(with Trina) Trinjin


Beck's POV

I was about to ask out Tori when Sikowitz walked in and said "We have a new student today Kelly West."

She walked and she was the most beautiuliest lady I have ever seen..

"Kelly, why don't you introduce yourself."

"OK so I lived in Flordia,with my aunt Sandy, and my mom and dad wanted me agian so I moved down here.I sing and ac..."

"Kelly sing for us."said Sikowitz

"Ok

"_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_  
_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_  
_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_  
_To be with myself and center_  
_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_  
_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_  
_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_  
_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out do_  
_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_  
_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_  
_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_  
_Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_  
_'Cause I want to hold yours too_  
_We'll be playmates and lovers_  
_And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_  
_It's getting late, dark outside_  
_I need to be with myself, and center_  
_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry"_

She sang better than Tori.I mean really better.

**Kelly's POV  
**  
Everyone was clapping, so I felt so embrassed .

Ring,Ring,Ring

I went to get a sandwich when I bumped into a very cute guy "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, would you like to sit with my friends and I."

"Sure,I'm Kelly West."

"Oh, I'm Beck Oliver."

We walked over to the table when Beck introduced me to Andre, Robbie, Jade which I already knew because she's my sister, Tori, Cat, and a puppet guy named Rex.

"You have an amzing voice Kelly."said Andre

"Thanks,i'll be back."

_Later_

"I'm back guys, did you miss me?" I joked

"Maybe" this wierd kid named Robbie said

"OK."

"So Kelly what's your middle name?"asked Beck

"Deliah."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Do you have any siblings ?"

"Yes two."

"What's their names."

"I won't tell you but my sisters middle name is Ann and my brothers middle name is Bryan."

"Oh that's wierd Jade's favorite color is black has 2 siblings the boys middle name is Bryan and sister is Deliah and last name is West."

"Weird ri(GCO)

"Not really" said Jade

I gave her a death stare that everyone saw and gasped because I guess no one did that to Jade before.

Finally, Jade said,"Kelly is my sister." But everyone found that okay and the rest of the day was fine.

The next day

In Sikowitz's class we did ABC improv. Robbie, Jade, Cat,Beck, and me.

R:As usal the West sister's look good

J:Buttkisser aren't you

C:You're funny Jade

S:You're out cat

B:Cat's out I guess

K:Dang it

R: Everyone says no for a date with me

J: I wonder why .. I know i'm out.

B:Freaky I guess

K:Great i'm the only girl

R:Hey will you be my first ever date Kelly

B: I'm surprised

K:Just... sure . How about tomorow

**Okay that's it for now hope you like!**


End file.
